I only cry when I see you Pt.2
by Vincent2
Summary: Ryo-ohki gets Tenchi? You have to read this to beleive it!


I only cry when I see you (Part II)  
  
Disclaimer: Any Tenchi characters in this fic  
  
belong to AIC and Pioneer. If there are any  
  
characters that you have not heard of, they are mine!  
  
Any legal letters sent to claim money will be filled under "I" for important…right in the pail!  
  
  
  
Morning had already come and gone. It was a beautiful spring day and a gentle breeze flew about into every corner of the woods. The sun was shining gloriously over head and the songs of every creature in the woods could be heard, even the sounds of the quaint energy blasts in the distance and the occasional battle cry of the never ending war of the two roses. As always, Aeka and Ryoko were once again fighting over what had started out as a small remark about who would walk with Tenchi to school today and before anything could be said, the usual fireworks began. Once they were quite finished, Tenchi went on his way to school and the two soiled roses went on their way for some watering at the onsen.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the Masaki home, the sun was making its way into every room and bringing new life to all corners. In one room however, the sun had first been rejected and darkness was everywhere. Its sole occupant had shunned morning and had opted for a later start to the day. Finally, Ryo-ohki stretched herself out with a slight yawn, or rather a miya, and remembered what had happened earlier that day and what she had purposed to do. Wasting no time, she quickly ran downstairs into the kitchen where Sasami greeted her. "Oh…hi Ryo-ohki, did you sleep the whole morning?" The little princess inquired but Ryo-ohki quickly made her way to the refrigerator, took a few carrots and a glass of water and turned back to her room "Sorry, no time to lose…lots to work on today…" And at that she was gone. Sasami looked confused but simply shrugged it off and went back to cleaning the kitchen, if she hurried, both she and Aeka could spend some quality time together, something they had been missing out on for some time.  
  
As Ryo-ohki sat munching on a carrot, she had laid out before her a large canvas for which she was to begin her project on. Her door was closed with a sign reading DO NOT DISTURB in large and unevenly spaced lettering. For several hours Ryo-ohki worked diligently on what she hoped would help gain Tenchi's attention. It was something she had wanted to do since her sudden change in lifestyle and now she would see it through till the end. She made sure to put a wholehearted effort behind it, as she wanted it to be just perfect. Finally, after much diligent effort and quite a bit of a mess, her masterpiece was finished, and just in time for Tenchi had just come home from school.  
  
"I'm home," Tenchi announced as everyone came from wherever they were to greet him. Aeka pushed Ryoko out of the way as she greeted Tenchi and Ryoko returned the favor. Both were about to go to war again when Tenchi looked up the stairs and saw Ryo-ohki standing looking rather shy about coming downstairs. "Hey Ryo-ohki, why don't you come down here?" She almost froze with fear, but held her breath and took a few steps down and was standing before Tenchi. He noticed that she had something behind her back "Is that for me?" She nodded and brought the poster out from behind her "I…I made this…for you…it took a while…and I hope you like it" She handed the poster to him and he looked it over for some time. It was a stunning rendition of himself standing atop a mountain with the suns early light beginning to shine and causing an overcast of his shadow across the entire valley below. It was nothing short of breathtaking and Tenchi looked at the would be artist and could see that she was a mess with paint all about her and an exhausted look in her eyes, she truly put an amazing amount of effort into it. "Ryo-ohki…I don't know what to say…its…" "Yes…" the child waited on his next words "Its fantastic, thank you Ryo-ohki" He replied and rubbed her head as a great smile came across his face. While this wasn't the response she had quite hoped for, it was a start.  
  
As the two roses nearly went to war, they stopped just as suddenly when they noticed how Tenchi was paying more attention to Ryo-ohki then to the both of them. They looked at each other and blinked dumbly and then turned again to se Tenchi rubbing the child's head thanking her for her gift. Immediately, the two roses wanted to see what was so important to have their Tenchi's attention. "Um…excuse me Lord Tenchi, but what is that?" "Oh, this is a painting that Ryo-ohki had made for me, doesn't it look great?" Both Aeka and Ryoko came closer and looked at the painting and were forced to admit, to themselves anyway, that it was indeed an impressive painting and that their Tenchi looked nothing short of spectacular. The two roses simply turned red in disgust and embarrassment for not being able to offer something as impressive as that. However, Ryoko was not one to give up so easily. She appeared right next to Tenchi and held him tightly making circular motions on his shirt with her finger "Tenchi, that's such a nice picture, but I always preferred the real thing" She seductively purred as Tenchi struggled to free himself from her grip. Aeka again grew indignant at her blatant display of exhibitionism. "You are unbelievable, get your hands off him!" As Aeka and Ryoko stared down one another, the others excused themselves for dinner as Tenchi continued to compliment Ryo-ohki on her accomplishment.  
  
At dinner, Tenchi and the others discussed the painting, which was now proudly displayed in a frame hanging on the kitchen wall, as I had joined them later due to a few more experiments that simply could not wait. It was my theory that Ryo-ohki had been able to create such a masterpiece due to the fusing of some of my intelligence into her thought process; this was turning out to be an interesting experiment indeed. But one concern came to mind. After further investigating into the effects of the experiment, I also discovered that one side effect would be that Ryo-ohki had lost her ability to transform into a spaceship, I don't know if she was yet aware of this, but she would soon find out. Also, she would now be able to use her powers to the fullest now that she could assume a humanoid like form, powers that were both similar and perhaps even greater than Ryoko's. I kept denying myself that this was a cause for concern, still prone to error I guess.  
  
Two weeks had passed and the then highly praised painting had now become just another piece of decoration in the house. Ryo-ohki felt a fleeting sense of satisfaction at first, but now realized that more had to be done to gain the attention of Tenchi. It was back to Fathers' 'Secret Library' for more research. She searched for book after book this time being more selective of what advice to take. Then, she found a book that seemed just right for the occasion; it was entitled 'A school girls crush, and the day it came true'. Though she had no idea of what such things meant, she planned to find out. After reading the book twice through, she realized what she had been missing, and planned to put it to good use.  
  
The next day was the same as everyday, the usual hurrying at breakfast, the usual warring of the roses, and of course Tenchi running off for school. This time though, there was a new addition to the morning routine. As soon as Sasami had finished her chores in the kitchen, Ryo- ohki came in and began clearing the counter to start her work. One thing she managed to pick up form the book was that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and that was how she would win his attention. Ryo- ohki was no fool, all those times she had sat and watched Sasami prepare meals for the family were remembered quite well as she went to work fixing up a special lunch for her 'School girl crush', she giggled to herself at the thought of this. As she finished, she quickly made her way out of the house, and when no one was looking, she stepped lightly off the ground and began flying in the direction for which she was sure Tenchi's school would be found. She had discovered that she was able to fly a few weeks earlier as well as a few other new discoveries and she knew they would have their uses in the near future.  
  
As Ryo-ohki neared the school, she realized that there was one more step that she had to take to better fulfill her mission. As a child, she would only be able to purchase so much attention from Tenchi. But, she noticed that the others had been able to hold more of his time mostly due to the fact the he did find them somewhat physically appealing. If she were to get him to notice, perhaps a little extra convincing was in order. Landing outside the school grounds, she focused her thoughts to change herself back into her adult form. She had held back for some time from doing so because she had not yet been ready, but now…there was no need to hold back, not for a prize so rich as her 'School Girl Crush', Tenchi. After she was satisfied with her full form, she floated high above and took a position atop a tree branch directly outside Tenchi's class. Looking into the window, she scanned the class and finally found him a few rows back from the Teachers desk.  
  
She noticed that his attention was elsewhere, not on the lesson at hand. She had hoped that his thoughts were on her, wishful thinking perhaps. "Ah, Mr.Masaki, perhaps you can tell the class the answer to the question seeing as how you have found such time to drift away into the clouds, eh?" Immediately Tenchi turned red with embarrassment as he came to and saw the rest of the class staring at him "uh…well…I uh…" The class began to laugh, as did Ryo-ohki from her secret viewing place. The teacher however found little amusing about this and sent Tenchi to the principals office. Ryo- ohki saw her chance and disappeared and materialized inside the school and cautiously went to see Tenchi.  
  
After Tenchi had been given a thorough talking to by the principal about the importance of paying attention in class and the benefits of honoring your teachers, he began his walk back to class. As he was walking, he couldn't help but to think he had heard a giggle behind him. "Hi Tenchi" a rather young voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see a young lady, possibly a bit older that he standing behind him with an innocent smile and a very well fitting dress. "Uh…do I know you?" He asked as the young woman giggled some more. "Oh Tenchi, you're so silly…" It took another moment before he realized who his visitor was. "Huh…R-Ryo-ohki…is that you?" The young lady smiled and nodded. "W-what are you doing here, you'll get in trouble" He whispered and pulled her aside as some students were passing along the hallway. "Oh don't worry about me, here I brought you this" From behind her she pulled out a small bag which she handed to Tenchi. "You made me lunch…thanks" He smiled which made Ryo-ohki ever so happy. "Well, I guess I should be going now, hope you enjoy it, I put some extra effort into it…see you when you get home"  
  
With that, she teleported out of the school, and just in time as some of Tenchi's classmates found him. Some of them gave him a few play punches "Hey Tenchi, come on, its lunch time, stop putzing around already…" As they turned and started walking away he heard them talking more "Gee, with the way he looked, you'd think he just say some really cute girl…" "What, around here…no way!" Tenchi quickly caught up with them still dazed over what just happened. At lunch, Tenchi helped himself at first rather reluctantly to the lunch given him by Ryo-ohki and then realized just how good it was and wasted no time in throwing away the lunch he had made for himself. "Hey Tenchi, looks like someone really made an effort for your lunch…wish I had someone who cared that much about me!" One of he boys joked out loud as the others chimed in with a bit of laughter. Tenchi too laughed, but then realized that there was some truth to what he had said.  
  
As he was walking home, he thought about the day's events. Before he knew it, he was a short way from his house when he noticed someone a few feet away leaning against a tree. "Ryoko…is that you?" he inquired, though he usually expected her to be the first to meet him on his way back from school. But instead of an answer, he simply got a giggle, the same he had heard earlier "R-Ryo-ohki?" "Yup…thought I would meet you here tonight…so did you like your lunch?" Tenchi was shocked to see her here and still as an adult, but he managed to get out a nod. He hadn't noticed just how attractive she looked now in this form, though he tried not to stare too much. She smiled as she walked over to Tenchi "Great, you don't know how happy I am to hear that…so, do you think I could do this for you more often, I get kind of bored during the day…and I would really like to…" Tenchi scratched the back of his head and again nodded yes. She was ecstatic and they began walking back to the house as Ryo-ohki began to relate how she had seen him in class being surprised by his teacher, which of course Tenchi merely let out a slight laugh. As they arrived at the house, Ryo-ohki stopped as Tenchi began for the door "What is it?" "Oh I just thought I would step out for a little while and go for a fly round the forest, its really nice around this time…but I'll make sure to have your lunch ready tomorrow, so be ready" She smiled again as she hovered above and took off into the night. Tenchi watched as she disappeared and went inside where he received the usual greetings from everyone. At dinner, he thought only of the day's activities, and what was in store for him tomorrow…and he smiled at the thought of it.  
  
And so it continued on for two weeks. Each day, Tenchi would leave for school and as soon as Sasami was done cleaning, Ryo-ohki would wake up and get into the kitchen to get lunch ready for Tenchi, always taking extra care and effort into her task. And each day she would find a moment to steal her way into school and meet Tenchi to give him his lunch, always leaving him with a smile, which was returned each time after he got accustomed to this daily ceremony. Finally though, one day, there was a slight change in the daily rituals. Ryo-ohki went a bit farther with her preparation of lunch and as Tenchi was emptying the bag in school, he noticed there was a small piece of paper with writing that looked as if there was a bit of effort put behind it. The note read 'Meet me under Funaho tonight when everyone is asleep…I want you to look at the stars with me…please be there', Tenchi was a bit surprised that she would ask this of him and hid the note as one of his friends began looking over his shoulder to see what he as doing. "Oh…Tenchi got a little love note from a special lunch maker eh?" The other boys started laughing as well, they were only playing with him and Tenchi took it well…but what about tonight though?  
  
It was late and everyone had finally gone to bed. Tenchi was in his room and as he was about to turn out the lights, he went through his pants and emptied out his pockets. He found the note that was in his lunch. He looked it over again, thought it over a few times, and after having put the note down on his dresser, he turned out the light.  
  
It was dark out, and under the tree Funaho, Ryo-ohki looked up to the night sky (He's not coming…well…it was worth a shot…I should get going) She let out a slight sigh and as she began to get up, she heard a voice behind her "I've got a test tomorrow, but I guess I could spend a little time out here…sorry for making you wait" Tenchi spoke as he took a seat next to Ryo- ohki under the tree. She was glad he was out here with her. "It's just so nice, the stars are out and everything is so quiet…like…" "Yes?" Tenchi asked though still looking to the sky "Like you're the only one left on earth…kind of sad isn't it" "I guess…if you're truly alone anyway" The sky looked lit up, out in the country, away from the city, there weren't too many lights to distract you or take away from the canvas of diamonds in the night sky. "I wanted to thank you for the lunch you made for me today, you put a little extra into it…thanks" She blushed as he complimented her. For a while, there was a bit of silence between the two of them. Finally, Tenchi began to get up to head back to the house "I have to go…I need to get up early tomorrow" She jumped up "No…please just a little while longer…for me?" He looked at her and felt it was the least he could do to thank her for all the lunches she had made for him. He nodded and they sat back down, this time Ryo-ohki sat a little closer to him. She smiled and looked up at the sky, and then back to Tenchi. He did the same and quickly looked back up to the sky as their eyes met for a moment.  
  
Finally, Ryo-ohki remembered some of her reading, she recalled how sometimes, the girl has to make the first move (Well…here goes…) She reached over and gently took his hand. Tenchi felt flush as his face grew a bit red by her sudden action, but he didn't resist her. Seeing this, Ryo- ohki took his hand and rubbed it against her face, it felt so good, no wonder the girls chased after him so. She began to purr very softly as this was rather soothing to her. They sat there for a short while longer with each one holding the others hand. Tenchi couldn't quite make up his mind if this was the right thing to do…he really appreciated the time spent with her, it was a refreshing change to the constant bickering and advances made by the two roses, and there was something different about Ryo- ohki…something he never thought he would find in her.  
  
Ryo-ohki began to move closer to Tenchi, it was getting late and soon their time together would come to an end, but before it did, there was one last thing she wanted to do. Taking a deep breath, she drew closer to Tenchi, to the point that she could smell him, his emotions, his fears and before he was aware of what was happening, their lips met. At first, Tenchi was shocked, how could this be? But after a moment, he simply closed his eyes and held her a bit closer to him (…maybe…just maybe…). After a few minutes, their lips parted and Tenchi noticed how Ryo-ohki's face was shinning like one of he diamonds in the sky as the moon shone brightly over her. They both stood and Tenchi was the first to speak "I…I uh…don't know what to say" He again scratched the back of his head as he struggled to think of what to say. Ryo-ohki simply held a finger to his lips "Shh…you don't need to say anything, that was more than enough…I'll see you tomorrow" She whispered in his ear as she floated up and took off into the night. He simply stared again and watched her disappear. It was late, and he was tired, but now…he felt a bit better about things. (This will definitely take some getting used to) He thought as he began his way back home.  
  
As he continued his way back to he house, he thought he heard a noise in the distance. He turned to see what it was but only saw some tree branches moving. "Hmm…must bee a squirrel or something" He kept going on his way. In his room, he changed into his pajamas and when he was about to turn out the lights, he could've sworn he saw a tree or two fall over some ways from him. He thought it was just his fatigue and he went to sleep.  
  
Off in the distance, some trees had indeed fallen over. It was by no accident or by old age. Upon closer inspection, one would note that these trees had been uprooted and torn apart by some violent force, or by someone of incredible strength who had a reason to be angry…and hurt. Upon even further inspection, one could also note that the source of this destruction was nearby…and also crying.  
  
  
  
1 To be concluded………  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I wanted to thank everyone up to this point for reading my story. I know from my reviews that this was a rather…odd matching. But as you can see, I had every intention of making it as clean and innocent as possible. One other note, it may be a little while before I make the conclusion to this story, though it will be made. Until then, I encourage you all to read some of my other stories, and please review them, I would greatly appreciate it. They are the following: When Heaven Answers, A Penny for a Princess and the Empires Prelate…they can all be found under the Tenchi section under Action/Adventure. Please, do read them and give me your honest opinions…till next time true believers…signing off. 


End file.
